


Venting and Whatnot

by Crash_And_Crown



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birds, Cigarettes, Fire, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, School, what even is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash_And_Crown/pseuds/Crash_And_Crown
Summary: Something random that doesn’t have an end, and doesn’t have a topic





	1. Noise

Noise  
There is a difference between loud and quiet noise  
They can be at the same volume  
They can be by the same thing  
Let's take people and birds  
They both are so alike, never stopping there chattering  
People will create noise for no reason  
They yell and scream, they waste their time  
The birds, they take time to listen  
The sing for their reasons  
People talk to talk  
Birds will chat to stay alive  
There is reason in birds chatter  
They are quiet.  
People are loud.  
Music is both  
The ones filled with random noise, and no reason, they are loud  
The songs, angry, sad, there is a reason. The noises fit together  
It’s to loud here,  
The world won’t stop it’s chatter  
I have to get used to it  
I’d rather not  
I would like to listen to the things that matter


	2. The Birds Order

Birds  
The people at school, on the bus, whatever  
They are birds  
You have the eagles, thinking they’re better than everyone else,  
But the hawks and ravens outsmart them  
They survive with strengths.  
The peacocks are what you would think  
Always about their looks, not caring much for anything other than being popular  
You’ll have those ugly ducklings, the swans, waiting until they’re out of that hell  
until they can bloom  
The cowbirds, the cheats  
They don’t want to do the work  
They leave it to others,  
They let the others raise their grades  
You have so many geese, it’s ridiculous  
They all are grouped together  
Honking and spreading their shit everywhere.  
The ravens, the brains  
Of course they all look up to the magpies  
They have all the A’s  
The teachers pet  
The crows are there too  
They are constantly overshadowed by the Ravens  
Gets A’s but the one or two B’s every report card.  
Never good enough,  
They aren’t pretty enough, not smart enough  
The teachers think they are the cheats  
They might go to the darker side  
Just because of this  
They may become cheats, and thieves  
They will continue to ruin their lives  
All because they weren’t good enough  
How could this happen?  
They had such good role models  
Their older siblings were always so great  
How did they turn out so different?


	3. Anthonys Fire

Anthony  
Cigarette smoke, fire, ash  
The stink clings to the clothe  
He’s given up  
They’re gone,   
The forest has nothing for him  
The police will come  
Why doesn’t he stop  
Why can’t he stop  
His eyes stare into nothing  
Lost in the thoughts of what and how and why  
It was that last “accident”  
Just somehow that bottle smashed right next to his head  
For the twentieth time.   
He wasn’t a doormat  
The house that he welcomed has burned  
The people had burned with it  
A crow circles above  
The ratious cawing forces him to look at where he’s stopped  
Nothing, for miles.   
He’s so tired  
Just wanting to end this  
Why does he keep walking  
There's nothing left  
No one to care  
But that’s the point, isn’t it?  
To get away, and never go back  
To suffer walking in this made up purgatory  
Just waiting until the dehydration and sickness kicks in  
Let the ashes burn  
Let the flames rise  
He lights a cigarette.  
This is going to take awhile.  
Cigarette smoke, fire, ash


	4. The outsider and the loner

A cliche love story  
The highschool halls  
The abusive parents  
The whole bit  
They run into the woods  
The world is theirs  
They start a family  
But it’s “different”  
The first murder scares him  
It makes her crave more  
The second makes him happy  
She isn’t satisfied  
This continues  
The bad people live  
The good are dying  
It’s up to them, right?  
I mean, the police have given up  
The world looks on  
The children get hurt  
No one's doing anything  
The good turn bad, the bad is good  
It all comes down to a confusing mess  
How does this stop  
It needs to stop  
She won’t be done until they’re all gone  
He will continue to help  
They will never escape this cycle


	5. Authors Note/Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing

Okay, so I just realised how freaking "edgy" and "emo" this sounds. So basically, these are poems when I get overwhelmed and need to vent, or when I'm thinking of ideas for my story (more on that later), or about the characters. I'm pretty bad at writing consistantly, so bare with me here. I'll try to do better but no promises :D

Just a short lil note thingy


End file.
